Chasing the Sun
by Fireflowermaiden
Summary: The time has come for the Haylin side to be brought down forever. But the most crutial part to the plan is the involvement of the Dragons of Light and Darkness. All Lita wants is to be left alone to tend her flowers. RaiOC; slight ClayOC; KimOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Carnations

Chasing the Sun by XiaolinShowdownMaiden

**Disclaimer:**** This is for fanfiction purposes ONLY. I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. The only characters that were created by me were Lita and Skye. **_**Steal them at your own peril.**_

**Because ages are never really specified, here's what I'm going with here.**

**Omi: 13 Kimiko: 15**

**Rai: 15 Clay: 17**

**Lita: 16 Skye: 15**

**Jack: 16 Chase: 1517+ (lol)**

Chapter 1: Carnations

Lita stretched like a cat in the warm spring air. A cool breeze rustled the grass and she breathed in the sweet fragrance of flowers. Lita loved that her family owned a small stretch of land just outside of the city. It allowed her to walk a short way to the modern world or get away from the busy roman streets by delving into her gardening.

Lita had always had trouble making friends. She was quite and loved to surround herself by floral beauty, where as other girls, it seemed, were only interested in things like shopping for the latest fashions and gossiping about those who had fallen out of their graces. And the pressure of living in 'The City of Romance'? She couldn't even look at a guy without getting red-faced. The embarrassment was too much for her to handle.

"You could never betray me, could you?" She tilted her head back to smile at her blossoming carnations. They were forever her best friends.

_Carnations…daffodils…roses…heliotropes…_

"Lorita!" The brunette rolled over at the sound of her father's voice. The window was open and she could see two shadows on the sill.

Lita stood up and brushed the grass of her skirt. "Coming, Papa."

-x-

Italy had hardly changed since his last visit. On normal occasions such as these, a messenger monk would be sent to invite prospects to the Xiaolin Temple. Such was the case with his for Wudai warriors. However, stakes were different now. The ancient scrolls foretold the coming of two new dragons. Dragons whom could help seal away evil forever…with the proper training: The dragons of Light and Darkness.

Just as he had done with Skye Erickson only days earlier, he would now meet Candidate Lorita Rossi face to face.

A man who stood only a few inches shorter than Master Fung, glanced out of the open window to his right after calling for his daughter. He returned his eyes back to the elderly monk. "I am sorry we do not have anything to offer our guest…ever since Lita's mother passed…we haven't had too many visitors."

"It is quite alright." Master Fung said, eyes filled with kindness and sympathy. "I am aware that I caught you off guard. My apologies."

Mr. Rossi's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No no…I only hope that you can help my daughter. She is a shy girl…I am afraid she is wasting her life away by tending to her plants and never interacting with other people her own age."

Entering through a door by the window, the girl in question peered in with wide brown eyes. She glanced back and forth between her father and the stranger before closing the door behind her. She had a wealth of curly brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail on her head and soft golden skin (of which she acquired from spending so many hours in the garden). Because of her doe eyes and worried expression, Lita hardly looked her age of sixteen. Many people often mistook her for a fourteen-year-old girl.

"Hello," She said politely. Master Fung turned and bowed and smiled in a kind, grandfatherly way.

"Hello, Lorita. My name is Master Fung. I am the instructor at the Xiaolin Temple."

"In China…?" Lita took a guess from the man's clothing. She knew nothing of Asia other than what her father had taught her in homeschooling.

"That is correct. I would like to extend to you the chance to become a Xiaolin trainee in our temple. You will learn martial arts and how to harness your inner strength." He stood back up at his full height and tucked his hands behind his back.

"Martial arts…excuse me…but where exactly did this come from? It is rather out of the blue…" Furrowing her eyebrows, Lita stared at the man. Of course she was skeptical. She had never once signed up for anything like this…and as far as she was aware, neither had her father. They were not the most well off of families…and they could not afford to be scammed! But she couldn't confront him…she didn't know how to.

"Lorita…I think that this would be good for you." Her father spoke up and walked to his daughter. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he continued. "You have no friends of your own…and you are a young girl in a famous city. Tourists come from every country to marvel at our culture and artifacts. I fear for you in the city by yourself. You should accept this offer. It may never come again."

_NO! _ Lita's mind was on fire. She couldn't leave home! How would papa take care of himself? With mama gone and then herself…he would be all alone! And what of her flowers as well? "What of my flowers?"

"They will be fine…I will look after them if you write me a guide to your success. But focus on making friends of flesh and bone. Not roots and seeds."

"What about you…?"

"I will be alright as well, little one. This I can assure you of. Papa only wants what is best for Lita."

Lita was still against the idea. But if it meant much to papa…perhaps she could make the sacrifice? Were there other kids her age there? Would they be like the teenagers here in Italy? Of course they would be…

"We have a wonderful garden that is in need of constant maintenance. As well as a greenhouse filled with Lillis that can only be tended by the gentlest hands." Master Fung offered this piece of information lightly.

Lita blushed. "Well…I suppose it would be rude to refuse your offer…Master Fung."

"I am overjoyed." The monk bowed again and pulled an envelope out of his sleeve. "When you are ready to join us, this has all of the information you need."

Leaving the small rectangle in Lita's hands, Master Fung bowed once more and made his exit.

(A/N) **Woo! My first Fanfiction in a while! And my first on ! No flames please but I am interested to hear what you think of my first chapter! I hope to have the second one up soon…Although I have 2 OC's for this, the main character is Lita…Skye is a side OC but a strong support character none the less **

**Two things I want to point out: **

**Does anyone else love Master Fung as much as I do? Not in a romantic way…but he's so awesome! I want my own Master Fung to give me words of wisdom! (instead of Wisdumb …which is what I get most days)**

**I love that there is no language barrier in Xiaolin Showdown XD**

**I need an editor. Lol XD I tried my best for this chapter but if you ever see something like a misplaced comma or a misspelled word (I.e. Streatch instead of stretch) PLEASE tell me!**

**Message and Rate PLS! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Daisy

Chasing the Sun by XiaolinShowdownMaiden

**Disclaimer:**** This is for fanfiction purposes ONLY. I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. The only characters that were created by me were Lita and Skye. **_**Steal them at your own peril.**_

**Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out TT**

**Thanks to sasori****..nothing**** and ****Pichufan1**** for my first reviews! **

**:D Please continue to read my story!**

Chapter 2: Daisy

Lita shuffled her feet in a nervous dance; beside her stood a boy. A _scary_ boy. His eyes were an ice blue and he had shiny black hair worn in a ponytail. The color of his t-shirt and jacket matched his ink-well hair and he also wore a pair of dark, worn blue jeans. As if realizing she was observing him from underneath her long bangs, he cut his eyes to her.

With a pause of reluctance, he removed his hand from his pocket and held it out to her. "Skye Erikson."

Lita stared at his outstretched hand before shyly reaching her own to shake it lightly. "I'm Lita…"

Skye smiled briefly and for the split second he did, his face was transformed. "You're a bit of a mouse, aren't you?"

Lita's already red face flushed again as she remained silent.

"Don't worry. "He said, shoving his hand back in his pocket, face stoic once more. "My younger sister is the same. If she says more than three complete sentences in a year it's amazing."

The two stood side by side in front of the small country airport in China. The area was so rural that Lita wondered if their ride would ever arrive. As quietness settled around them, the teens looked away from each other.

Oh it was so embarrassing! What was she supposed to say to a boy? Did he think she was stupid? Did he think she was unable to hold a conversation? Her father had asked her to make new friends. But it was so hard! What if Lita said something wrong?

Taking a deep breath Lita decided that a simple question wouldn't be too bad…

"_Where are you from?_"

Before she realized what had happened, Lita was giggling. That is till she caught Skye's amused smirk.

"Well?" he prodded, still smirking.

"R-rome, Italy." She mentally sighed. Making conversation was exhausting. "And you…?"

"Indianapolis, Indiana. It's a state in the US."

Back and forth the questions passed. It was only small bits of information but it was progress. Despite his harsh demeanor, Skye was patient and gentle in words and actions while dealing with Lita; the years of taking care of his sister paying off.

But still, after an hour of waiting for a ride the teens were getting anxious.

"Maybe the driver had an accident?" Lita offered quietly, peering down the long stretch gravel that served as a road.

Skye growled. "Who knows…Its pissing me off though…The guy is seriously late! Probably taking a break somewhere, lazy bum…"

"Who're you calling lazy, kid?" A loud voice snapped in response to Skye's comment. "I'll have you know that an attack on the temple comes first and foremost above picking up ungrateful passengers!"

Lita craned her head up to the sky as a large, long shadow passed over her. Upon seeing a giant dragon passing in front of the sun, the Italian girl's legs gave out from underneath her. "A…a…"

"A dragon." The creature in question finished with a grin as he landed. "The name's Dojo Konojo-Cho!"

(A/N) **Oh I had a tough time with this chapter -_- I really don't know why either…**

**I need an editor. Lol XD I tried my best for this chapter but if you ever see something like a misplaced comma or a miss-spelled word (I.e. Streatch instead of stretch) PLEASE tell me!**

**Be warned that my next chapter might not be out for a while – I just started College so that takes precedence…I'll get it out by the next 3 weeks at most though :)**

**Message and Rate PLS! :3**


End file.
